


Ignored Imprint

by GoddessofDawn



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofDawn/pseuds/GoddessofDawn
Summary: Jacob was an idiot, well, at least that’s what they kept telling me. They said he’d get over his stupid crush on that Bella girl, but I didn’t believe them. Everyday my chest hurt and it was getting increasingly difficult to even function. I couldn’t eat, I couldn’t sleep, I couldn’t laugh and I definetly couldn’t leave this wretched place.So I did the only thing I could to get rid of the pain.I put an end to all my misery.Nadia, already traumatised from tragic recent events, comes to Forks for a fresh start. But she faces more heartache and pain from the boy who imprinted on her. Will Jacob realise his mistakes or will it be too late?Eventual Jacob/OCContains Bella Bashing, swearing, and violence. Includes self harm and suicide, may be triggering to some people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nadia is played by Cindy Kimberley

My aunt was giving me looks of pity. Every couple minutes, she’d glance at me, her large does eyes turning glassy and she’d sigh and occasionally shake her head. She meant well, after all, I was her only niece left and she was my only guardian, but I felt suffocated, something which was hard to accomplish in the three story mansion of hers.

So I went outside. I actually willingly left the house, and trekked with the excuse of picking up some groceries. I walked, my mind completely blank, focusing on the sound of my new boots against the wet pavement. I used my hair as a shield and put my hands in the pockets of my black dress coat. Many curious and eager glances ere thrown my way and I gritted my teeth to stop from snapping at everyone.

They probably knew. I bet they all did. Gossip spread like wildfire here. I inhaled sharply, drawing in a lungful of fresh air, the smell of rain and pine soothing my rattling nerves a little. My mind went silent, the ache in my chestdulled and the churning of my uneasy stomach paused. I walked straight ahead, until the unimpressive store appeared.

There were a few people bustling about in the car park. It was the weekend after all and this was the main store for two small towns. Youngsters and teenagers had nothing better to do than to loiter about, like lonely ghosts. A bunch of high school students stood in one corner and a group of buff and well toned Native men stood by an impressive motorbike in another corner. I walked past both groups, nerves returning as I tried to avoid several pairs of judgemental eyes.

I was startled by a loud wolf whistle. I heard some low chuckling and a few snickers. I turned to the source of the whistle. It was the group of Native men and one of the larger ones, the one with the cockiest attitude and the fuckboy smile, he was raking his eyes up and down my form appreciatively.

I was flattered but disgusted.

”Hey beautiful. You new in town? I’m sure I would remember such an exotic beauty such as yourself.” I rolled my eyes. I hate it when people use the word exotic. Like I was some foreign animal to be marvelled at. I pulled my hood down to face him better.

”No thanks Pretty Boy, I’m not some cheap hoe.” There was some laughing and oohs and I began walking towards the store, but a hot hand grabbed mine. I turned around to see him, much closer, a little too close for my liking, giving me a deep sultry look with his dark eyes.

“Come on Babe, I may not be some posh London boy, but I can keep you company tonight.” He whispered, his hot breath fanning my ear. I pushed his chest, his hard immovable chest.

”Sorry love, I’m not gonna be another notch on your belt tonight. Looks like that right arm will have to do again.” There were some loud guffaws from his friends behind. He sighed, but backed away. Another younger looking one, a little shorter and more beefier, stepped up. 

”Sorry ‘bout Paul. I’m Quil. I promise we’re not all jerks.” He stuck out his hand and I shook his warm one warily. 

“Nadia.” He gave an adorable smile and another one pushed him away, this one taller and slightly skinnier than Quil.

”Embry Call, how do you do?” He kissed the back of my hand and I pulled it back, discreetly wiping it away on my black leggings. A younger one, the youngest looking one in the group,bounced up to me, beaming a bright contagious smile, shaking my hand eagerly.

”Hi, I’m Seth. It’s nice to meet you Nadia. I hope we become great friends.” He spoke just as enthusiastically as he smiled. I let go of his hand, having had enough physical contact from starnfers enough today.

”Nice meeting you too Seth and I hope we do.”

”Tone it down Seth.” One grumbled. He was the one sitting on the motorbike, arms crossed, looking tense as he stared at the concrete floor, jaw twitching. He hadn’t introduced himself yet. He was, from what I could see, the tallest out of all them and the most buff with an air of leadership about him. His voice, I hated to admit it, a nice deep baritone and sensual one, stirred something within me.

”Don’t be rude Jake. Don’t worry, he’s just grumpy because his-“

”Seth!” He finally looked up as he yelled at the poor younger boy who almost yelped. He muttered an apology and looked up. 

Our eyes met.

Thats when it happened.

That’s when my world ended.

  


	2. Chapter 2

I returned home, heart racing, thoughts reeling. I didn’t understand what just happened. Everything seemed to have shifted. Suddenly, that stranger, Jacob Black, as Seth introduced him, was in the forefront of my mind. I had this weird feeling in my chest, like something was tugging me back to him.

Strangely, it made me happy. My aunt looked at me funny as we ate, probably wondering about my sudden shift in mood. 

“What’s got you so happy?” My small smile fell and I looked down at my plate, the pasta suddenly turning sour in my mouth. I wiped my mouth and stood up, scraping the bar stool behind me. She looked up at me with her green eyes, regret swirling in them. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and I scoffed. Of course. Aunty never apologised because Aunty never does anything wrong.

“I’ll be in my room.” I made my way upstairs into my new and large bedroom. I checked my laptop and phone, feeling the usual disappointment at the lack of messages or calls. With nothing better to do, I curled up under the covers and fell into a restless sleep. 

* * *

I woke up with a horrible ache in my chest. It was constricting and I felt like I couldn’t breath. It was getting worse and o wanted to cry out, but I bit my lip, figuring no one would come to help anyway. Another wave of pain washed over me and I couldn’t help the loud cry that escaped this time. 

My first thought went back to Jacob.

I didn’t understand why and just as I was about to get up, find something, the pain stopped as soon as it came. It left a dull ache in its wake as my mind tried to come up with a  possible diagnosis.

Again, all my mind could think of was Jacob. And for some strange reason, I began to worry about him. My gut was churning and deeep down inside I knew something was wrong. I glanced at the alarm clock and sighed. It was almost six am, almost time to get up for school.

I left the warmth of my bed and prepared myself for the pain that was surely to come in high school.

 


	3. Chapter 3

I didn’t see school as necessary. I already graduated back in London. The only reason I was here was because I was forced to. I was still seventeen, technically a minor and needed a guardian. But as soon as I turned eighteen, I would inherit everything my parents had left and I would move back to England.

So school was literally to pass time. I cared not if I passed or failed, I didn’t need a high school diploma. In fact, I didn’t even need an education. The only thing I liked about my my ‘family’ was the obscene amount of wealth they owned. It was the only thing I ever got from them.

So I put on some dark clothes, as a sign to tell everyone to fuck off. Some dark skinny jeans, with a black turtle neck tucked into them and my favourite leather jacket over. I put my long brown hair in two French braids. I slipped on some heeled black ankle boots and headed downstairs.

There were no signs of life in the kitchen. So I had my cuppa and began my long trek to school.  

* * *

I arrived at the school rather early, the walk hadn’t been as long as I’d hoped. The car park was empty, save for a shiny silver Volvo and a large red monstrosity of a truck, and their respective owners standing by them, watching me curiously. I made my way to the reception, ignoring their yellow eyes.

The office was small and cluttered, with a plump red haired woman sitting behind the desk, absorbed in whatever she was reading. I cleared my throat to gain her attention. She startled and glanced up at me.

”I’m Nadia Hussein, I’m here for my schedule.” She blinked up at me, before smiling brightly.

”Oh of course! Our first ever foreign student!” She gushed. “You have such a lovely accent. I’ve always wanted to go to England.” She faded around and babbled for a while before handing me my schedule and a map, highlighting routes to take and my locker number and combination.

”If you have any problems, you can just pop along. Have a nice day Sweetie!” She beamed up at me. I smiled back and thanked her, wishing I was as enthusiastic as her. The cold greeted me outside and I walked back to the school building, my head buried in the map.

The school wasn’t the easiest to navigate through. There were many small building fitting the place and everything was all over the place. The car park was still empty, save for the six that were there from before. Glancing at my Rolex, I sighed. I had half an hour till my first class began. I mentally shrugged, figuring it’s take me time to find it anyways.

”Hi! You must be new! I’m Alice!” The girl startled me, having almost teleported from her spot by the shiny car to across the car park, next to me. Her voice was as preppy as her smile and as bright as her clothes. Her yellow eyes glowed against her pale skin and black hair, giving her an almost pixie look about her. I only realised now she had her hand stuck out, waiting awkwardly in the air.

I shook it, surprised by how cold and hard her hand was. 

“I’m Nadia Hussein.” I spoke slowly. She gave me a bright smile, showing off her sharp pearly white, and I felt a sudden chill. I let go of her hand quickly, wanting to make my way around her. More student were starting to pile in and I’d rather be indoors than outside like some live show.

”What class do you have next?” She stood in my way. I gritted my teeth.

”I don’t know.” She knitted her thin brows and looked at me confused. She didn’t get the message.

“But you just-“

”Look, Alice, I’ve got nothing personal against you. You look like a nice sweet girl and had the circumstances been different, we would be great friends. I was hoping you’d get the message, but here it is anyway: I don’t want to be your friend or anyone’s friend. Please just let me be.” She looked upset, completely distraught before masking it with a sad, tight lipped smile.

”Okay then. I’ll see you around.” She sighed, a little dramatically. Her puppy dog eyes didn’t work on me and I walked round her and stormed to my next class, glad that it was still empty.

I rubbed my temples and sighed, already feeling a shit storm migraine coming.

“Well shit.”


	4. Chapter 4

School was just as I had imagined it, if not worse. The migraine was worsening and the dull ache in my chest was becoming more prominent. And at one point, during a biology lesson, I fell asleep for a good forty minutes. The hushed whispers and the eyes that seemed to follow me were not helping either.

Particularly, the yellow ones.

Maybe they were pissed at me for shouting at the shortest one, but they were all starting to almost creep me out, especially the red head one, his eyes seemed to bore into my soul, as if reading my mind.

But it was hometime, in the car park, that things were starting to get interesting.

I was scrolling through my phone, picking a playlist for the long walk home, plugging in my earphones, when a loud rev made me look up. I saw a familiar motorcycle roll in, with a familiar well built man riding atop of it. The ache in my chest seemed to lessen and the cloud on my head seemed to clear for a moment. I felt happy, for a fleeting moment.

He steepled off the bike, making a deliberate show I would admit I enjoyed. The rest of Forks High was no different from me and I felt a little jealous that some of the girls were downright ogling him. I shook my head. 

It was so confusing, how a random stranger could make me feel all of these strange things. I glanced back at him and I had to hold back the gasp as I was sucked into the vortex of his eyes. He was staring at me, face almost unreadable. For a second, I thought I saw a small smile twitch on his lips, and I felt elated, until he scowled at me.

My chest began hurting once again and I looked away.

I put my earphones in and carried on scrolling through Spotify, feeling the headache return. I looked back up just in time to see the brunette (Stella was it?) literally jump into his arms. He hugged her back eagerly, making a show of looking ya me and glowering. Again, my chest hurt and I speed walked out of the car park, drowning myself in my music.

When I was far away from the wretched place, I slowed down and let out a long sigh, rubbing my face as I walked along the empty road besides the tall evergreen trees. I heard a loud sound and looked up in time to see the motorcycle whizzed by and I watched as Stella clutched onto Jacob, almost smirking at me through her helmet as she duassapoeared into the distance.

”Are you fucking kidding me?!” I shouted up at the sky for no reason. I could feel the rain coming, and that was not helping my sour mood.

Because I had the worst luck in the world and because the universe hated me, a shiny silver Volvo pulled up besides me, windows rolled down. It was the yellow eyed family.

”Hey, do you need a ride?” The red head boy asked. The car was empty. It was just him. He could fucking murder me and no one would know. He gave me an amused smile and I felt irritated, glad someone was finding it all so amusing.

”No thank you.” I carried on walking, looking straight ahead, and he carried on driving right besides me.

”It’s going to rain.” He warned.

”No shit Sherlock.” I grumbled.

”Nadia come on-“

”Please just go.” I sighed. After a moment, the silver Volvo eventually drove off. I looked down at my shoes and saw a drop hitting them. I blinked and more fell. I looked up and swallowed the lump in my throat.

Funny, it wasn’t raining yet.


	5. Chapter 5

I was in some deep shit, that was for sure.

It was only my second week here and everything was just getting worse. I hardly slept at night, a motorcycle riding stranger haunted my dreams, followed by chest pains and migraines. It was spiralling out of control and it was making me act irrational, uncontrollable.

Which explains the bloody fight I got into.

This jock was getting too handsy with a poor girl and his friends were cheering him on. The girl was calling for help and no one was fucking helping. I told him to shove off when he got all touchy on me and I beat him to a pulp. 

He got blood on my favourite white leather jacket.

”Under normal circumstances, you would be expelled.” The principal continued with the lecture. My aunt was fidgeting in her seat, her pencil skirt and heels looking uncomfortable.

”Zac has a broken nose, requires several stitches and could have a possible concussion from the nasty fall.” It was a nasty fall, the clumsy fucker wanted to punch me, I ducked and he fell, banging his head on the wall.

”Serves him right that fucker.” I chuckled. My aunt gasped. “Don’t you fucking dare give me a lecture. He was one step away from raping that poor girl and everyone was watching. You should be ashamed that a student had to resort to violence to protect another because you so called responsible adults wouldn’t do your fucking job and protect everyone. Expelled or not I fucking quit this school.” I stormed out angry, my black combat boots stomping on the ground, echoing down the empty halls.

Some students came out of their classrooms to look at me but I all but ran out. I balanced my black satchel on my shoulder, put my white jacket on top of my tight black top and black skinny jeans and decided where to go.

I eyed the green forest opposite me and shrugged.

Might as well.


	6. Chapter 6

I dumped my bag at the edge of the forest and carried on walking, until I was deeply submerged in the trees. They surrounded me and looked way above me, touching the grey sky, covering what little light there was. The place was slightly dark and shady in some areas with a few rays of sun poking out behind some leaves.

The whole place was eerie but mystical.

I blew out a breath, feeling my anger dissipate and being replaced with the refreshing scent of rain and pine. I soon found myself walking, my feet carrying me to an unknown destination, just wandering and admiring the nature around me.

”Hey, what are you doing out here?” A deep voice startled me and I whirled around to see who it belonged to.

Jacob.

He was staring down at me, his eyes intense, his face completely blank, aside from concern swirling in his eyes. Did I mention he was completely shirtless in nothing but cut offs that hung dangerously low on his hips.

”Nothing. What are you doing out here.” I finally found my voice, somewhere through the Jacob induced haze clouding my brain.

”You shouldn’t be out here alone. It’s dangerous.” He avoided my question and was completely serious. I frowned. 

“I’ll take that into consideration next time.” I muttered dryly. Maybe it was my tone, or the irritation on my face from my previous sou mood, but he suddenly glared at me with so much hatred, it hurt. Physically. Once again, the small nagging pain in my chest increased, returning it to its full intensity and my head began pounding all of a sudden that I gasped and let out a choked sound.

”Not again.” I groaned. I leaned against the nearest tree and closed my eyes. I heard a whimper and my eyes flew open to see Jacob bent over, clutching his chest too, whimpering and whining like a hurt puppy.

Was it contagious or something?

”Are you okay Jacob?” I stalked towards him, concern flooding me, not for myself, but the half naked bipolar stranger. He didn’t answer, but had his face pinched shut. I reached out and placed a hand on his warm shoulder and that seeped to snap him out. His face relaxed and fluttered open. Warm eyes watched me.

My hand felt tingly where I touched his skin and the pain in my chest switched to relief and content, both of which were extremely strange to be feeling. 

It was the other footsteps that snapped us both out of whatever daze it was. His face returned to that of indifference, as if whatever crazy moment it was never happened. Two half naked buff boys whom I recognise paused near us, looking between us.

I decided to break the silence.

”Um, do you guys know that it’s winter and there are these weird things called shirts?” They both smiled and chuckled easily. My head still hurt and I wanted to go home.

”Hey Nadia. Haven’t seen you around.” Quil greeted.

”What are you doing here?” Jacob directed it to the other two.

”Jake you can’t deny it, it will only hurt-“ Embry began but Jake cut him off.

”Not in front of _her_.” He gritted, pointing at me. For some reason his words hurt me. I felt the familiar lump in my throat, the light sting in my eyes. Since I was clearly not part of this conversation, and didn’t know the Native boys well enough, I carried on in the direction I had been going originally, intent on going home to curl up in my bed.

This is by far the worst move ever.


	7. Chapter 7

I stalked off by myself, glad to get away from my emotions for a moment. That boy Jacob had some sort of hold on me and for the life of me I couldn’t figure out why. It was more than simple attraction. It was more than my stupid hormones. It was something else, something deeper.

My chest only started hurting when he glared at me and it seems the farther I got away from him, the more my head ached and my thoughts returned to him. And when I touched him, that was a whole different story.

I heard footsteps jogging up towards me and saw Embry casually step up towards me, smiling at me like we were old friends. We walked in silence for a bit, until I couldn’t hold back my curiosity.

”Are you lost?” I asked. 

“Me? Lost? No. I know these woods better than my own house.” He boasted.

”So are you my guide?” I raised a brow. He smirked and no doubt it was a lady killer. But I wasn’t attracted to him unfortunately. Again, it was that tug in my chest that was the painful reminder.

”Yes. I will escort the fair maiden to her house and protect from any creature that dares harm her.” He put on a horrible British accent and I snorted. I brushed some hair from my face but Embry caught my hand, and we paused walking.

”What’s this?” He glanced at my red scabbing knuckles. He inspected both hands and frowned, looking up at me in concern.

“Nothing?” I squeaked out, pulling my hands from his grasp. He glanced at my white jacket, eyes widening at the red splatter.

”And this? Nothing as well?” He pointed at my jacket.

“Don’t worry, it’s not mine.”

“It’s not yours?!” He shrieked. I winced. Why was he so concerned?

”Some horrible fight with some jerk jock who-“

”A jock?! He could’ve killed you!” For some reason that angered me.

”No he wouldn’t have. And why do you care all of a sudden? I don’t even really know you.” I carried on walking, knowing I wasn’t that far from home now.

”Wait! Nadia, wait!” He yelled behind me, voice echoing. I paused as I heard low growling coming from the shadows and several twigs snap. Embry caught up to me and frowned in the direction I was looking, where the sound was coming from.

”I’m sorry Nadia. Let’s just go.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

I got a job. Not a serious one, but one nevertheless, just to pass time, since I was no longer in school. It was at the bakery in La Push. I was good at baking, especially cake decorating, with my steady hands. It was the perfect job to keep me occupied and busy all day. Plus, it was near the beach.

But I had to drive there because it was far.

I hate driving.

So that was the only downfall. But everything about it was perfect. The owner, Sue, was a jolly woman who could warm even my cold dead heart with her smiles and hugs. She instantly reminded me of home, wherever that was, with the scent of cookies and sugar following her around like an enchanting aura.

It was when I was making some intricate edible flower when I heard the door bell jingle. There were several loud voices, which was surprising. After working her for a few days, I realised the cafe and bakery was often a quiet place, with older people coming by for some fresh bakes.

Curious, I left the kitchen and came out to the front. 

Of course. Of fucking course.

More shirtless buff boys. They were crowded around Sue, who was laughing at the ridiculous amount of orders she got. Spotting me, she signalled me to come over. I did, unsurely. I mean, who wouldn’t be nervous walking up to a bunch of half naked handsome sux foot giants whom were all staring at you deeply.

”Everyone, this is Nadia, she’s my new hands around here, and my does she have skilled fingers.” Sue gushed. It was awkward, because I already met most of them, except for two younger looking ones.

”Yes Mom, But we’ve already met.” Seth rolled his eyes. Sue seemed surprised.

”Nadia, this is Collin and Brady.” The boys gave awkward waves and blatantly stared at me. Something must have clicked because She turned to me, eyes swirling with regrets or a second before she flashed me a bright smile. I was extremely confused.

”You must be the gorgeous new girl everyone talks about. Well, to fully welcome you to our humble town, how about you come to the bonfire tonight.” She was giving me the look that made it hard to deny and all the guys were getting excited I figured, yolo, and nodded.

”Well then, what are we waiting for? Boys, tell Billy we’ll be bringing our latest addition to the pack, and Nadia, you can help me with setting up the food.” Once again, I nodded mutely, unable to find my voice as my head swam with questions.

What the hell am I getting myself in?

 


	9. Chapter 9

There was a lot of food. It took the rest of the afternoon to prepare the ribs for the grill, the pastas and salads, the burgers and sausages, and of course the pies and cakes. Sue and I worked in silence mostly, drifting into our own thoughts as we cleaned up. Every once in a while, she glance at me and would look away when I looked up.

It was strange.

It made my stomach churn uncomfortably. I had a weird feeling about tonight and I had an even weirder feeling Sue knew exactly what was making me dread this bonfire.

So, I decided to break the silence.

”Is there a formal dress code tonight?” I was creating an ombré effect icing, using blue and greens, like the driftwood bonfire would be.

”Oh no. It’s casual, though I’d success something warm. It gets chilly later.” Sue seemed thankful for the small talk. Some casual chit chatter would distract us both from the ominous feeling our guts could predict.

”So, where exactly are you from?” Sue had finished washing up and turned to face me, watching me decorate the cake. I was decorating it with some colourful macaroons I had baked earlier.

”Well, I’m Egyptian. I was born in Alexandria, but my parents moved to Germany for a bit and then to London.” I kept it short. People asked that question too many times for my liking.

”So what bought you to Forks of all places?” I paused for a second, debating whether or not to tell her the truth. Maybe if I told her the truth she’d stop asking. I carried on with my decorating.

”My parents died. I moved back to Alexandria for a bit. I couldn’t stand my grandmother so I moved here to live with my aunt in Forks, just until I turn eighteen. Then I’m hightailing it out of here.” She didn’t respond and I put the piping bag down to admire my handiwork, not bothering to see her expression.

”Oh you poor thing.” I was suddenly engulfed in a warm hug and admittedly, I enjoyed it. 

“Thanks Sue. That means a lot.” And that comment didn’t sound sarcastic at all. It was genuine. In the short time that I knew the older Native woman, she meant more to me than my own family.

”Come on now, you get changed and I’ll start calling the boys to take the food.” I nodded and headed to the small changing room. I hung up my apron and black shirt and trousers and swapped them for my normal clothes.

I slipped on my tight black top with white polka dots, my black skinny jeans and I let my hair down from the tight ponytail. I put on some dark red lipstick and grabbed my white shawl and my car keys.

The whole journey there, I ignored my gut feeling, something I knew I’d regret later.


	10. Chapter 10

I arrived rather early to see people setting up. I didn’t recognise anyone and people stared at me, or rather, my car. It was a sleek black BMW, nothing flashy compared to the bright Porsche's and extravagant Lamborghini's I was used to. But looking around at all the rusting pickup trucks, I could see why it stood out. I stood there for a while, awkwardly looking around for a face I recognised.

A beautiful woman, with a scar down the side of her face approached me.

"Hello, you look lost." She was smiling at me, but I could hear the suggestion behind her words. It was a polite way of saying I didn't belong. 

"I was invited here by Sue." She furrowed her brows, as if to say that was strange. I mean, I knew not many outsiders were allowed onto the reservation. A tall girl stomped up towards me, a scowl on her sharp angular face. She was extremely fit and toned, and towered above my proud 5’8” easily. She was intimidating.

"No outsiders allowed, this is a tribal meeting." I would have followed her advice and left, but Sue showed up at that exact moment.

"Leah, Emily, you've already met Nadia. Isn't she just wonderful." She was as happy and excited as always. Emily looked shocked, her eyes wide I bing a bit, before looking sheepish. Sue gave her a stern look for a second, before smiling at me, steering me to the barbecue, where more eyes followed me.

I helped grill the burgers and sausages, glad I had something to do to ignore the stares.

”Sorry about earlier, we’ve never had any newcomers before.” I looked up to see Dmily stuck her hand out, her eyes looking apologetic.

I had half a mind to ask her what the hell I was doing here if newcomers weren’t allowed, but I held back. I figured she wouldn’t be the best person to ask. Plus, I wanted to take up this little peace offering and have at least one friendly face to talk to tonight.

”It’s fine, I understand. I’m Nadia Hussein, I just moved to Forks about a month ago.” I shook her hand with a small smile and carried on flipping the meat while Sue made the burgers and handed them out to the little children.

“Hussein? Are you related to Zahra Hussein?” She asked.

”She’s my aunt, I’m currently living with her.” I looked up to see her grimace lightly and I chuckled. She looked surprised, and slightly embarrassed.

”Yes, I know. She’s a royal bitch. But you won’t believe me when I say she’s the most bearable out of my family.” She looked surprised.

”Oh? What about your parents?” I sighed. The inevitable question.

”They died a year agoo.” Silence fell over between us and she fiddled awkwardly. That was until multiple half naked men emerged from the forest line further up the beach, all but running towards the food, and unfortunately, towards me. One of them, one of the larger ones, picked up Emily, spun her around, and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

My chest began to hurt.

”Nadia! You made it!” I was suddenly being squeezed in an impossible hug that almost made me drop the spatula in my hand. It was Embry. I smiled, a genuine smile at his eagerness.

”I couldn’t turn down the offer to see you bunch of topless weirdos.” And suddenly, with the presence of the loud teenagers, the bonfire seemed mor elively. Food was served, everyone was eating heartily and laughing and I desperately wanted to join them.

But I couldn’t.

I physically couldn’t.

The ache in my chest was making it hard to smile and my headache seemed to worsen. Especially when Jacob arrived later.

Especially when he arrived with _her_.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Billy Black was one hell of a character.

He told stories like he was there himself. His voice was so captivating, his words so entrancing, I forgot where I was for a while. It was like he casted a spell over us. Despite how intricate the plots where and how hard to believe the tales he told were, I couldn’t help but believe every word that came out of his mouth.

I never wanted the stories to end.

I sat there on the log opposite him, the wind cooling my back and the large colourful fire warming me from the front. For a moment, my sorrow, my pain, my grief, everything caved out as I listened to tales of the Cold Ones, the Spirit Warriors, and the most intriguing of all, the Imprints.

Ten minutes after Billy was done, I sat there reeling, taking in this new information. I almost jumped when Embry approached me. He offered me a plate and I took it, thanking him while distractedly munching on some chips, or as fries as they were called here.

”What do you think?” He asked. I looked at him, watching the flame cast shadows on his face. He was waiting for my reaction.

”It’s always the small towns.” I shook my head, more to myself than him.

”What?” He looked confused and slightly worried.

”It’s always the small towns full of the supernatural. I should have done my research before I moved here.” 

“So you believe the legends?” I nodded at his question. It certainly explained quite a few things.

”I just have some questions.” Embry gestured for me to ask away, looking wary.

”Does being a wolf shifter make you allergic to shirts?” Embry burst out into loud laughter, making a few heads turn to us, including that of the elders of the tribe. Soon, his laughter dies down and his face turned somber.

”So I’m guessing you know about Jacob?” I nodded. I glanced at him and he was busy with Bella, by the food. As if feeling my eyes, he turned to me and I quickly looked back, ignoring Bella’s jealous stare.

“And about Bella. I guessed if the Cullens were the Cold Ones, then she would be the Leech Lover Paul grumbles about so much.” Embry’s eyes widened and he looked impressed.

”Perceptive. You are something else Nadia. It’s a shame Jacob doesn’t see that.” He murmured the last part but I heard anyways. I sighed.

”Maybe pale, mouth breathing, fish faced clumsy twats are his type.” Again, he broke into laughter and I chuckled along, ignoring the pang in my chest.

I will never forget that day.

As much as I enjoyed everyone’s company and met new people who touched me deeply, I held a bittersweet memory of that day.

After all, it was the day my worst nightmare was confirmed.

I was forever attached to Jacob and I would be forever in pain.

 


	12. Chapter 12

I was once again the hot topic of a small town. People were looking at me and pointing. I had the feeling that aside from Bella, I was the only non Quiluete who attended the bonfire last night. Some of the adults and the elders gave me disapproving or hard looks and I couldn’t help but feel unwelcome.

I considered leaving.

I could move to Seattle, that’d be better for me. I could easily disappear into the large crowds and busy streets. The idea shattered as Sue cane in, wheeling last night’s storyteller, Billy Black. His eyes, a deep brown seemed to bore into mine, and for a second, I worried he heard my plans on ditching his son. 

“Nadia, you met Billy last night. He wants to have a talk with you, a proper introduction.” I nodded and wiped my floury hands on my apron, before sitting opposite him on a chair. We were towards the back of the cafe, a more secluded area.

I felt nervous.

”I’m Billy Black, you must be Nadia Hussein, the girl everyone talks about.” I shook his outstretched hand and shook it firmly. He smiled, showing off a pair of crows feet by his eyes. Sitting this close to him, I could see the similarities Jacob and his father shared. Billy was an older version of him with longer hair.

”Pleased to meet you sir.” He waved away my formal tone.

”We’re all friends here. I just came here to get to know my future daughter-in-law.” I almost choked on my spit.

”How old are you kiddo?” 

“17, I’ll be 18 in four months.” He nodded. Sue came by and gave us drinks, a cola for the both of us. We both thanked her.

”Where you from? I heard you moved here about a month ago.”

”Well, I’m all over the place really. I’m Egyptian, born in Alexandria, I grew up in London and spent most of my time between London and Germany.” It was surprising how easy it was to talk to him.

”What about Forks? Can’t have been anywhere on your travelling plans.” 

“It wasn’t. My parents died last year and I moved from relative to relative. I’m living with my aunt in Forks before I move off on my own.” I shrugged. 

“So you plan on doing more travelling?” He looked disappointed and slightly worried.

”It’s not that I enjoy travelling, I’m just looking around for somewhere perfect, to settle down and call home. And also to escape from my insufferable family.” I swirled my straw around my cool drink.

”Your family can’t be that bad. Not when you came out to be so amazing.” I looked up and couldn’t help but feel confused.

“I know you are strong and incredibly patient. It is why the spirits chose you for my son.” I couldn’t help the blood that rushed to my cheeks. Billy gave me a smile and grasped my hand in his leathery one.

”Now, I have one more important question for you.” He gave me a deep serious look.

”Do you like fishing?” I laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

Billy was one of my favourite poeple. He was so easy going and relaxed but gave the best advice at the same time. He made me laugh and smile and I would spend most of my time with him. Like today. Billy and I went fishing and after cooking up our fish fry, I was going home with a smile on my face, stomach full from trout that I managed to catch.

I was walking to my black car, when I unceremoniously bumped into Jacob. I almost fell but a hand hand on my arm steadied me and I looked up at him, slightly breathless. I almost forgot he lived with Billy.

”Sorry.” It was getting dark and the setting sun was casting shadows over his face so it was a little hard to see his face clearly.

”It’s fine.” His voice sounded soft, a slight surprise. He still gripped my arm and the heat from his hand was seeing through my white shirt and it was making my skin tingle in a nice way. “Look, I’m sorry. About everything I’ve done to you.”

”Well, this is surprising but-“

”Look, I have nothing against you, I’m sure you are a nice girl, but I already love someone else.” My heart shattered to a million pieces and I wasn’t surprised by the chest pain that soon hit me. I was used to the never ending waves of pain.

”Right. You love the girl who’s going to get married. Makes sense.” I retorted sarcastically. He frowned and glared at me.

”You don’t understand me. You don’t understand Bella. She’s...she’s...amazing.” He sounded like he was trying to convince himself. I tried sidestepping him, to my car that awaited me, but he stood in my way, looking me deep in the eye.

”Look, she loves me. She just has to realise it. She hasn’t realised it yet. She even told me.” It was heartbreaking, piteous. I would have laughed at his delusional fantasies, if only they weren’t hurting me along the way.

”I bet you a million bucks she loves you like a friend. She has a boyfriend and your her boy friend. The difference? It’s that space between boy and friend, called the friendzone, which she put you in as soon as Mr Sparkles came back.” He looked speechless and I wasn’t sure if he was silent because of anger or lack of answer, but I didn’t stick around to find out.

I jumped into my sleek black car and hightailed it out of there.


	14. Chapter 14

I couldn’t sleep. Well, of course I couldn’t, not with the massive head ache and chest pains Jacob was causing, but this time it was different. Something about my room felt off. Everything was still pristine just as I had left it, but it felt like someone had been in here. I had later shrugged it off as my aunt being nosey about my whereabouts.

But then, I had a dream. Haunted by red eyes, red hair, a whole lot of biting and screams echoing in an abandoned warehouse. I woke up sweating, heart pounding, from this unusual nightmare and I got up, looking for a change of clothes from my sweaty pyjamas, when I shuddered.

A cool gust of wind blew, fluttering some papers around and I looked up in horror. My balcony door was open, completely ajar, blowing the light curtains around. I knew for a fact I hadn’t opened them. I couldn’t remember the last time I had. 

My heart drummed in my ears and my breaths came out in short pants. I quickly shut the door and locked it with the key as I tried to control my breathing. My hands shook and I crawled back into my bed, closing my eyes, trying to ignore the horrible feeling like something was about to happen.

* * *

 Unfortunately, the day was slow at the bakery, and that gave me too much time to think. The nightmares I had, they seemed like something else, as if my mind was trying to tell me something. So I confided in one of my most trusted friends.

”Wow.” He blew a low whistle. Did he think I was crazy? I sure sounded like it. ”I think I might need to speak to Dr Cullen.” He really thought I was crazy?

”I’m not a wacko, I promise.” He laughed and immediately, it washed away my worry.

”No, I’m just going to make sure what you saw isn’t true.” I furrowed my brows. “Maybe, It was the spirits telling you something. Better safe than sorry.” I nodded, deep in thought. It was because of my strangely detailed nightmare that Billy and I, along with Sam, were congregated with the Cullen family in their house.

It was a bit awkward since I had only spoken to the yellow eyed family twice, both of which I had snapped at them. But it seemed they didn’t mind.

”There was a blonde man, no boy, he seemed to be her accomplice in something and they were talking about how they were going to hide their plans and not make decisions, so that a seer wouldn’t have visions of them.” I explained. I had no idea what that meant, but it was clearly understood in their need as some gasped and tensed.

”They were in Seattle, in an abandoned warehouse. The red head was biting people, some would scream and some would die. I think she was trying to turn them.” I added the last part.

”She’s trying to create an army.” The blonde curly haired man added. Silence fell over us and everyone seemed deep in thought, all the while staring at me. I tried to avoid their eyes, especially Edward and Bella’s as they stood together, a bit back, watching me.

”Well, that’s about it, I hope that was helpful.” A nagging part of me thought about mentioning the feeling of someone being in my room last night, but I pushed it aside.

Maybe if I had said something, I would have been protected.

Maybe then the red eyed monster wouldn’t have gotten to me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you 01Katie and Vykki_Q for your constant feed back, I really appreciate it.

The next few days, I felt numb. I should have been relieved, there was no longer the pain, but I wasn’t. The numbness felt worse. I felt like I was floating through the day, not really feeling anything. Heck, the pain was better because it atleast meant I was alive and till feeling. But this numbness sememed to wash away my senses and everything felt grey.

I didn’t move from my room much, I had hardly eaten and I avoided looking in the mirror. My skin was pale, my cheeks slightly sunken from my poor diet and my eyes dead. My hair was as limp as my limbs and I lost all motivation to do anything.

The anti-depressants seemed to make it worse. 

The doorbell ringing startled me one day. No one answered the door and I remembered vaguely about my aunt telling me she was off to Seattle for business for a few weeks. I dragged myself across my room and down the stairs, ready to scare anyone away.

I was surprised.

It was Embry and Seth, both extremely worried.

”Oh hey guys. What are you doing here?” I tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. Embry looked so angry and was visibly shaking on the spot while Seth looked horrified.

”Nadia, what happened?” I didn’t understand what he was talking about. It was when I let them in and caught myself in the hallway mirror that I understood. I cringed at my reflection. I looked worse than I thought. The shadows under my eyes made me look haunted.

”It’s not as bad as it looks.” I tried explaining, but the lie fell flat. 

“Jacob! I’m going to kill him!” Embry’s shaking worsened, and soon, he ran out of the house and disappeared into the thick foliage of the trees.

”Why, what did Jacob do?” I asked. Seth shuffled awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

”He’s gone rogue. He’s somewhere in Canada, roaming around in his wolf form.” I was unsurprised. Jacob was notorious for his dramatic antics it seemed.

”Of course he is.” I sighed.

”Bella’s getting married soon and that set him off.” I nodded at Seth’s explanation. I figured as much. I remember shouting at him a couple days ago. A fleeting thought had me wondering if I would end up marrying Jacob. I shook away the thought as soon as it came. I doubt I’d even live until then.

”Don’t worry. I’m sure he’ll soon come back to his senses.” I now remembered why I had been holed up in my room. I had been avoiding the glances of pity and the empty reassurances from the pack, especially Emily and Kim, who  were imprinted on like me. They would always talk about how they couldn’t imagine being rejected and would go on and on about their stupid perfect love lives until I was on the verge of vomiting.

The only one I could stand reallly was Leah.

”I personally don’t give a shit if he gets over it or not. I’m not waiting around to see if he’ll give the second choice a chance.” I snapped. 

“But you can’t leave though. The bond will hurt both of you.” Poor Seth, so innocent, so naive.

”I don’t give a flying fuck if it hurts him. And me? Well, I’m already in pain, it can’t get much worse than this.” I laughed, but there was no humour in it. Just bitterness and anger.

”But, you aren’t seriously considering leaving are you?” I looked Seth in the eye, and I shook my head at him. He must’ve mistaken it as me saying that I was not moving away, but really, I was still amazed at how naive he was.

I wasn’t talking about moving away.

I was talking about ending it completely.

 


	16. Chapter 16

After a while, I was once again left with my loud thoughts that seemed to crowd my head so I went back to my room, nibbling on an apple half heartedly. I enetered my room and stopped dead in my tracks. My apple dropped, rolling on the floor. The numb feeling was replaced with huge waves of fear.

”Hello pet. Sorry to intrude like this, I hope you don’t mind.” The monster purred with a sickly sweet voice. She was shorter than I had originally thought. She wore some ripped jeans and an old fur coat matted with blood. Her eyes, an alarming shade of red, matched her hair. She was extremely pale and beautiful, but no doubt dangerous.

”You. I see you in my dreams.” I don’t know what caused me to blurt it out. She raised a brow. “You are Victoria. You’re the Seattle serial killer.” She smiled gleefully, giving a high pitched giggle, showing off sharp dagger like teeth. She sauntered over to me.

”Oh. I love it when people know who I am. You are very smart, pet.” She suddenly appeared right in front of me. A cold hand stroked my hair and I shivered at the cool breath on my neck.

”What do you want from me?” I found my voice again.

”Nothing in particular. Just that sweet ambrosia you carry which calls to me.” She inhaled and let out a low feral growl. She looked at me again and I shuddered as I visibly saw her eyes change from a vibrant red to a thirsty black.

“You my dear, are my singer. Do you know what that is?” I shook my head, although I could guess.

”It means, I’m going to take my time to enjoy you.” I sighed, defeated, letting my tense shoulders sag. It seemed I wouldn’t have to take my own life. 

“I know you’re close to those mutts. So you’ll come quickly and quietly or-“

”Okay.” I agreed, interrupting her. She paused, the smirk falling off her face.

”I was going to end it all. But I guess you can do that for me. Atleast my blood will go to good use, I think. Plus, im sure if people found out I committed suicide they’d call me a coward. It’s just better if you kill me.” I rambled. She frowned, frustration swirling in her eyes.

”I was hoping you’d give chase. It makes the hunt more exciting. But enough talking. I’m thirsty.” I could see the venom pool in her mouth. She brought my wrist to her mouth and I cried out asi felt the burning sensation of her biting into my wrist. She sucked and I began feeling dizzy. She let go of my wrist and did the same with the other and my legs buckled under me. 

She caught my body before I could fall, now latching her mouth onto my neck. This time I screamed as she bit me, and my eyes dropped, feeling my life being sucked away with each thirsty gulp.

See, not all imprint stories ended with a cute couple falling in love.

It wasn’t all happily ever after.

But for me, death was as happy as it could get and I was glad to finally drift away from the pain.


	17. Chapter 17

I was so tired. I wanted nothing more than to return to the peaceful slumber I had been floating in for a while. But there was a sound, an annoying one coming from somewhere. It sounded distorted, like it was underwater. 

Where the hell was I?

Slowly, everything was becoming louder and clearer. The annoying sound was coming from my right and I tried to move to get to it, to make it stop, but my limbs felt like lead. I tried opening my eyes but it felt like they were glued together. I could feel something, a hand, stroking my hair and a soft voice murmuring something.

I tried moving again and this time, I was successful. I brought my hand to my face, to rub my eyes, but something plastic was covering the lower half of my face. My eyes flew open and I blinked and hissed at the bright light that momentarily blinded me.

Slowly, everything was coming into focus. I tried pulling the thing away from my face, but my hands were shaking. They felt like jelly, I could hardly muster enough energy to pull it off.

”Call a Doctor!” Someone was shouting and I heard footsteps and a door opening and closing. I tried turning my head, to the direction of the voices and murmuring but my head suddenly pounded and my neck ached. 

A face suddenly appeared above me, in my line of vision. He pulled the uncomfortable plastic from my face and I realised it was an oxygen mask.

Pale skin, gold eyes, blonde hair. They all looked so familiar, and I vaguely registered the man speaking to me with his negligence voice, but my head hurt as I tried to remember where I had seen this handsome stranger. I tried speaking, but my throat felt so raw. The man pressed a button and the bed cam up to a half sitting position. He had a glass of water with a straw which he held for me as I gulped down greedily. 

“Nadia, do you remember what happened?” He asked, slowly, warily.

“Um, no, but you look familiar. Have we met?” I asked. His brow furrowed, a sad smile on his face. He glanced to the side, and I turned my head,hissing at the slight pain, and saw a russet skinned man standing awkwardly, leaning on a wall. He was tall, well built with short inky black hair. He had an impressive bone structure and the most beautiful eyes, but his face looked so tortured.

I turned back to the blonde man.

”Where am I? Why am I in hospital?” Silence. I looked between the two strangers who had yet to introduce themselves. This confusion was giving me a headache.

”Are you sure you don’t remember anything at all?” The doctor’s eyes were searching mine. I looked down at my hands, only now noticing the the bandages wrapped around both of my wrists.

”Did I try to kill myself?” He shook his head slowly. It wouldn’t be a surprise if I did. After the death of my father, everything began falling apart. My mother intentionally ovrrdosed, my twin sister began slitting her wrists even deeper until one day she cut it too deeply. I was the wonky one left and I could almost feel my family’s eyes on me, as if waiting for the last Hussein to commit suicide.

”You were suicidal?” The doctor asked quietly. I didn’t sneer. I didn’t need to. My silence was enough. I frowned as images flashed in my head.

“I remember the colour red.” My frowned deepened.

I remember my red apple rolling on the floor.

I remember red hair flying around.

I remember red eyes watching me hungrily.

And finally, I remember red splattering my carpet.


End file.
